theadventuresofpussinbootsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dulcinea
"If a nasty thought comes to your head, just hum a happy tune instead!" - Dulcinea Dulcinea is one of the main characters in the series as well Puss in Boots' love interest in the series. She is voiced by Jayma Mays. Official Description "The most beautiful cat in San Lorenzo, Dulcinea teaches the kids at the orphanage. Dulcinea is smart and independent, and when she decides she's going to do something rabid mules couldn't stop her. She is quite naive, almost bullheadly so--nothing will away her from her rosy view of the world. Dulcinea sees only the best in people and often her relentlessly positive opinion brings out the best in them." --dreamworkstv.com Appearance She is a white cat with large blue eyes who stands about average height for felines. She wears a dress with a white undershirt and purple vest with cross notches over it. The bottom part of the dress is a lighter purple than the vest. In the finale of the season, "And, Having Writ, Moving on", Dulcinea's clothes change to her Tulpa clothing. Which gives the appearance of Roman Gladiator like. The outfit is made of brown leather and brown boots reaching up to her knees and a bronze helmet. Personality She is a sweet, kind, and compassionate young cat who loves children and teaching. She plays the role of teacher in San Lorenzo, giving the Orphans a moral compass to follow and helping them determine right from wrong. She loves the children so dearly, so much in fact that she's willing to sacrifice herself to save them. She is naturally naive, leading her to trust people easily. When the magical protection spell over San Lorenzo fell however, she learned to curb this innocence and found that most, but not all people were good. She is also passionate in her beliefs and is willing to stand up for those beliefs and those she loves. Because of this passion, she can appear stubborn and will let nothing stop her once her mind is made up. She is also intelligent, well read, and believes that brain always beats brawn. Basing her life around her favorite book The Wee Compendium of Factes and Funne has given her a perspective on things that is unique. Miguel wrote it. She uses this book to teach those around her good morals and honest lessons, even helping Puss a few things in the process. As Puss has stated, she is the most pure person he has ever known. When faced with the corrupting powers of the Scimitar, she remained mostly herself throughout the entire thing, resisting the sword's powers longer than anyone else. Even after several hours when the sword finally got close to doing so, it couldn't force her to kill Puss. In the rare cases that she loses her temper, she proves to be a fierce fighter, defending her friends and the orphans from danger. She often manages to keep angry outbursts under control, using logical and emotional empathy to calm herself. However when Jack Sprat, an old friend of Puss appeared in town, he managed to aggravate her to the point where she was yelling and withdrawing herself, surprisingly provoked by his invasion of her personal space, boastfully showing off, and calling her "Goody Two Shoes". After her outbursts she begins questioning who she was, unable to properly process negative emotions towards others. She is heavily opposed to dishonesty, scolding those around her when they sway from the straight and narrow path. She has, however, made some exceptions when it was for the greater good such as helping the mayor to defeat a group of bandits in Episode 7, saying that it wasn't lying, but pretending. In Season 4, episode 11 Dulcinea falls into the fountain of sassymouth, she becomes very sassy and didn't really care for San Lorenzo or anything. She finally though gave in to Puss and said " Release!" to release the spell. Relationships Señora Zapata Senora Zapata and her share the responsibility of caring for the orphans. While Dulcinea favors a caring and supportive parenting style, Zapata is strict, scolding the children when they have wronged. Puss in Boots Although she is good friends with Puss in Boots, its implied early on that she harbors romantic feelings for him. As early as Episode 15, she shows signs of having feelings for him, telling him "don't leave me! I mean us!" when Puss decided to leave San Lorenzo after being cursed with bad luck. In Episode 51, this relationship is furthered when the two take each other's hands and rub noses with each other. In Season 5, they became each others Crispintines (San Lorenzo's version of Valentine Day). Lastly at the series finale, Having a Writ moves on Puss and Dulcinea grow close to each other and ride off into the sunset together. Background Very late in the series, it is revealed that she is a mystical being called a Tulpa created by the great mage Sino to protect the Arcanum. At the series finale, she is the only other person to keep her memories of Puss and the adventures they had. She is seen riding into the sunset with Puss at the end. Abilities * She is literate and a good teacher. * She's a good fighter when she needs to be. * She can't really fight in most episodes, but she used to have a magic sword called Goodsword to give the abilities of a real fighter. Since then and even before she had her paws in that sword, she received training from Puss in Boots(Sword episode, and probably canon considering how well she has improved over the course of the series) and has imensively gotten strong. At the end if the series, she unlocks her White Tulpa powers, with a mystical sword that grants the ability to shoot a blue beam, and further increases her powers(which could also mean that she has a power or true potential she can unlock, thanks to being sino's life force or daughter, and her unknown destiny that was mention in season 6 episode 12) * She prefers to solve problems peacefully. * She is so kind that it took a long time for her to get corrupted by Scimitar. * She is the purest being on the Earth, which resulted on being the One from the Great Prophecy and avoided getting destroyed by the Bloodwolf, or her mind and soul could not have been corrupted for hours by the Scimitar and frees from the evil sword's powers moments later * She has super strength(showns in season 1 episode 10 and season five episode 11) great reflexes, speed, expert in hand to hand fighting style,. Trivia * Dulcinea is a rare name given to women and is Latin for sweetness. The name was created by Cervantes's Don Quixote for his idealized lady. * She admits in episode 8 and 11 that she sometimes chases mice but isn't proud of it. * Her eye twitches whenever she lies. * Her favorite author is Miguela Andante * There currently appear to be two existing Dulcinea's, one which entered San Lorenzo and the other which rode off with Puss into the sunset at the end of the series. *It is unknown if Dulcinea was sent back into her own body, like Puss, or sent back separately causing one Dulcinea to stay in San Lorenzo and the other to leave with Puss. * She only has four fingers. * Dulcinea is the white tulpa. * Being that of Dulcinea’s status of the white tulpa, she was created by Sino to protect the Arcanum. * However, unlike Orange and Cleevil, Dulcinea has her own destiny. * Dulcinea's Tulpa powers are supernatural strength, speed, and agility. * Dulcinea was trained by Puss to fight. * In the episode Sword and Scimitar, Dulcinea was given a magical sword that empowered her ability's. * Dulcinea presumably left San Lorenzo in “And, Having Wri, Moves On.” * Dulcinea loves the book “The Wee Compendium Of Facts And Funne.” She has based her life on it. * Dulcinea often uses The Wee Compendium Of Factes And Funne’s wisdom to help problems in her and those she cares about’s lives. * Dulcinea appears to voluntarily work at the orphanage. * Dulcinea may possibly bleach her fur. * Dulcinea, depending on Sino's life force and how she became the only real living mean amongst the three tulpas, is the daughter of Sino. Gallery DulcineaW1.jpg Dulcinea&Puss.JPG DulcineaW3.JPG AiPiB Screenshot.png DulcineaW2.JPG Rose.jpg Dulcineateach.jpg TMW.jpg Pussgod.jpg Notadate.jpg Lostandfoundlings.jpg gloweyes.JPG Roz8.JPG delete.jpg Tumblr p3jnspTA4t1rx202ko3 500.png Tumblr p7uwxlct2V1reahpvo1 400.gif Puss and dulcinea nose kiss by sonamyfire-davdcgh.png PIB S6E9 NotADate.jpg lmao.jpg a.png b.png c.png dulc.gif dulc.png dulc2.png unimprest dulcinea.gif Dulcinea2.gif Dulcinea.gif 2mu88h.gif 2mu7z1.gif Sad dulcinea and puss.gif Dulcinea and Puss.gif sassy dulc.gif sassy dulcinea.gif dulcinea trying to kiss puss.gif Hidden 2.jpg Dulcinea 4.jpg Aa.jpg 1.gif 2.gif 4.gif 5.gif 6.gif 7.gif 8.gif 9.gif 10.gif 11.gif Dulcinea with the Scimitar.jpg The Orphans Dulcinea teaches and babysits..jpg|The orphans Dulcinea teaches and babysits. Dulcinea and Senora Ambaldamontio, in Puss’s dream..jpg|Dulcinea and Senora Ambaldamontio, in one of Puss’s dreams. puss_in_boots_and_dulcinea_by_sonicboomgirl23-dbwwh8x.png 2 d.jpg 1083233.jpg APIB_S4E13_TheBloodwolf.jpg dulcinea, puss, artephius.jpg pib_pd223_01213111_rgb.jpg 2s7ovt.gif No.gif A.e.gif 1..gif 2...gif 3.gif 4...gif 5...gif b...gif 2s7v5f.gif c...gif Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Cats Category:People affected by fountains Category:Senior Puss Squad Category:Animals Category:Tulpa Category:Puss and Dulcinea Category:And, Having Writ, Moves on Category:Dulcinea Category:Females Category:Puss' love intrest